Lilo & Stitch: ohana volume 1
by 707cloud
Summary: what happens when someone is sent to the iland of kawai and meets our to fraviote characters? this story is a follow on from, whats the best choice by Liloexp626, i hope you will enjoy it.


_ohana_

**volume 1 chapter 1: the beginning 2.0**

**note: so you know where we are and where I'm coming from read;**** what's the best choice? ****By Liloexp626, first.**

13/5/2009, Wednesday.

United Kingdom, Worcestershire, Malvern.

Flames all around, burning timber, smoke everywhere, Jay ran straight through the flames, hardly breathing as he ran with smoke all around him. He's looking for someone but he can't find them, all of a sudden he stop's, there standing in-front of him was a creature. The fire made it hard to see, but the creature's cold yellow eye's and razor sharp white teeth stood out as plain as day and as he stared at the monster there was a loud "crack" and " snap", Jay looked up and a piece of timber fell from the ceiling. Jay screamed out in fear, and then all of a sudden he wakes up.

Jay shot up wide awake with beads of cold sweat dripping down off his face, he breathed deeply.

Jay looked around and to his relief he is sitting up in the old abandoned gym, that he had been living in for the past eleven (11) years.

The rising-sun was shining through one of the rust-holes in the ceiling; Jay looked at the clock that was on his bed (his "bed" being the old boxing-ring) it said 6:59am. Jay looked at the clock and then to the blue sky through the rust-holes in the ceiling he thought to him-self "well, well, happy birthday Jay".

Jay is an average looking young-man that is seventeen (17) years old (today) (Jay has dark-brown hair, but it looks more black than brown in the dark. he has sky-blue eyes and a warm friendly smile. Jay is kind, friendly and most of all brave! He will always help those in-need and he always has a smile on his face)

Jay then lifted his right arm up to eye level, around his arm was a silver bracelet with a round plate that had three names engraved on it, (he never takes it off, it's precious to him)

He looked at it for a few minutes and then he stood up and walked over to one of the corners where his clothes were hung (his shirt was red with short-sleeves, blue shorts that came just below his knees and a pair of white trainers), He put his shirt on over the bandages that covered his torso and back, then he put his shorts on and his trainers. Then he picked up an old roughly burnt photo and placed it in his pocket and then started to train with the old exercising equipment in the gym.

Time soon passed and it was now 10:57am, Jay then went out-side into the street for a jog, after several minutes of jogging down the alleyway he stopped for a break "AAAAAAH!" all of a sudden a female scream came from the alleyway. Jay didn't hesitate he ran straight for the source of the scream thinking someone was in danger; Jay ran round a corner and then stopped dead in his tracks.

Right in front of him in the alleyway was a black swearing vortex (just like the ones from kingdom hearts 2) he looked at it for a second "AAAAAAAHHH!" Jay heard the scream again, it came from the vortex, Jay looked at his bracelet for a moment and then at the vortex.

He smiled and then ran towards the vortex "HERE WE GO!" Jay shouted running into the portal, with no-idea where he was going or what would happen, and he did-so with a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the island of Kawaii in Hawaii.

The sun had just started to rise on the small island and onto a small house known as the Pelekai household, where many happy people live.

In the dome on top of the house, a young fourteen (14) year old girl called Lilo began to wake up, she opened her eyes to see Stitch, her angel, sleeping peacefully next to her, she smiled and turned her head to the clock next to her and Stitch's bed, it said 7:15am.

Lilo then turned back to Stitch who was now awake and smiling at her, she smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the nose and said "good morning booji-boo" Stitch retuned the kiss and said "morning booji-boo" while holding her in his arms.

They kissed for several minutes before pulling away slowly, it has been one year since Lilo and Stitch confessed their love to each-other, Lilo got up and started to get dressed, Stitch got up and went down-stairs in the elevator.

He walked into the kitchen and sat-down at the table, "good morning little monster" Pleakley's voice came into the kitchen "and how are you this fine earth morning?" Pleakley continued, but Stitch just ignored him and drank his coffee that Pleakley had made. Nani came into the kitchen dressed in normal clothes "where's Lilo?" "Upstairs" Pleakley answered, "good morning" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Stitch recognized the voice at once and turned to see his beautiful, raven haired angel in the doorway. Lilo walked over and sat-down at the table next to her love and kissed him, Nani and Pleakley smiled at the two, Lilo and Stitch ate their breakfast, Stitch of course tried to eat the plate as well and he would have if Pleakley hadn't taken the plate away from him.

Lilo and Stitch were about to leave when Lilo realized something "aren't you going to work today Nani?" Lilo asked, "Nope, I've got the day off, so I'll see you later" Nani replied. Lilo smiled and closed the door behind her and Stitch, moments later Jumba walked into the room "where is little girl and 626(Stitch)?" Jumba asked, "They just left" Nani answered, Jumba had a confused and curious face as he sat-down at the table, Pleakley saw the expression on his face "Jumba, is something wrong?" he asked, "no, no, Jumba has just been picking up some strange energy readings Is all" Jumba replied, "well, if you're sure" Pleakley said returning to the sink.

Meanwhile Lilo and Stitch were walking to Lilo's hula-class while holding hands, Lilo's hula school came into sight and the two walked in through the doors to find no-one was there, the room was empty. "Well, well, if it isn't the love birds" Lilo and Stitch turned round to see Victoria, their friend, standing in the doorway smiling at them, they smiled back "aloha Victoria" Lilo said walking over and hugging her friend.

"aloha Lilo, aloha Stitch" Victoria replied, just then Mertle and the rest of the girls came walking in, the girls talked for a few minutes until Moses(the girls hula teacher) came in and started class, hula class was longer today it lasted for three hours.

After class Lilo and Stitch stated walking home after saying goodbye to their friend's, it was now 11:00am and Lilo and Stitch were almost home, as their home came into view, Lilo stopped "what's that?" Lilo said pointing to the ruff of the house; Stitch looked up to the ruff to see a black swearing vortex.

Then all of a-sudden Jay flew out of the vortex and it disappeared behind him, Jay then tumbled and rolled down the ruff, off the egad, pass the banister and onto the trash-cans, Lilo and Stitch ran up to him to see if he was alright, Jay sat-up rubbing his head "are you okay?" Jay looked up to see who was there, to his surprise he saw Lilo and Stitch next to him, he then remembered Lilo's question "yea I'm fine, hay aren't you Lilo and Stitch?" Jay asked "you know who we are?" Lilo asked a bit confused "yea, I used to watch your show all the time when I was young" Jay said getting to his feet "I gest you're a fan then?" Stitch asked "I guest so, when did you learn to speak English so well?" Jay asked a bit shocked at how stitch talked English so well "booji-boo helped me" stitch answered while looking into Lilo's brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Booji-boo? So, wait, you two are going out?" Jay asked, Lilo and stitch just nodded to say yes "about time" jay said which earned him a puzzled look from Lilo and stitch "I mean come-on, it was as plain-as-day that you two were meant-to-be, I'm just surprised you two didn't figure it out sooner, but I'm happy that you two are together" this statement from Jay made the two smile and blush while holding hands.

"So you know us, now what about you? Who are you and what was that you came through?" Lilo asked "oh, right, sorry, "ahem" my name is Jay Logan Johns, nice to meet you and as for that portal thing I have no idea what it was, I heard some-one scream and went for it" Jay answered "wait" Stitch started "you ran head first into a black-swirly-scary-looking thing, with no idea what would happen, just because you heard a scream?" "Yea pretty much" Jay answered; Lilo and Stitch looked at each-other, smiled, then looked back at Jay "would you like to be a-part of are ohana?" Lilo asked, Jay smiled at the request "really? I'd love to!" Jay said with a grin "great, let's go introduce you to every-one" Lilo replied walking up the steps with Stitch's hand still locked with hers.

Lilo opened the front door with Stitch next to her and Jay behind them. David was on the coach with Nani, they were watching TV together, the two looked up to see the younger couple and some-one else they didn't know "aloha Lilo, aloha Stitch" David said greeting the couple "aloha David" Lilo replied "who's your friend honey?" Nani asked her sister "this is Jay" "aloha" Jay said in a friendly tone "aloha" Nani and David replied "Jay fell from a black vortex that was above the house" This last statement from Lilo grabbed every-ones attention.

At the time Jumba was eating a baloney sandwich in the kitchen but stopped eating at what Lilo said, and Pleakley was washing up at the time but stopped as-well. "it's nice to meet you all" jay said with a smile "pleasure to be meeting you" Jumba said getting up and shaking Jays hand "nice to meet you too Jumba" Jay replied which stunned Jumba "how do you know Jumba?" Jumba asked still stunned "apparently, Jay is a fan of ours" Lilo explained "it's true; I used to watch your show way back. I know all of you, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, Stitch, Nani and David..." Jay stopped for a second noticing a ring on Nani and David's hands "I guess that should be Mr and Mrs Pelekai now, congratulations" Jay said with a smile "you're very sharp" David said smiling.

"What happened and how exactly did you get here?" Pleakley asked. Jay started to explain how his day started up to the part meeting Lilo and Stitch, every-one was taken back a bit by this, but Jumba told them that this morning he read some strange energy readings and said it must have been the vortex, but how it came-to-be was a mystery "so Jay any idea's what you're going to do next?" Lilo asked.

Jay rubbed the back of his head thinking "I guess I'll go into town and find a place to stay, damn I've just remembered I've got no money" Jay said out-loud and going back to thinking. "Why don't you stay here?" David asked "thanks, but no, I don't want to be a burden" "it's no burden at all, we have a spare room down the hall, you could stay there and be a proper part of our ohana. Can he stay Nani?" Lilo asked her sister "of course he can" Nani replied "you sure it's not a problem?" Jay asked "it's not a problem" Nani replied "yay! Now your officially apart of are ohana and ohana means family and family means-" "-no one gets left behind, or forgotten" Jay finished and Lilo smiled "that's right" "hey, you two never told me how you got together" Jay said looking at Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo and stitch then told Jay how it happened, from Krista (Exp 620) disappearing, to Lilo becoming Lani, to the Leroy fight and the wedding after" Jay was stunned at this tale of love and hate. Afterwards David said he was going surfing and asked if any-one wanted to go Lilo, Stitch and Jay decided to go with him while Nani and Pleakley started diner and Jumba went back to his room to work on his inventions.

At the beach Lilo, Stitch and David went surfing, but Jay stayed behind and sat under a palm-tree watching them have fun. He enjoyed the warm sun and soft breeze and waves splashing against the rocks and sand.

David, Lilo and Stitch came walking up to him; stitch asked if they wanted ice-cream, every-one except David, who decided to go home said yes. Lilo, Stitch and Jay walked over to Slushy's (Exp 523) ice-cream stand, Lilo and Stitch introduced Jay to him, but Jay being an old fan of the show knew who he was, which shocked the experiment.

Jay, Lilo and Stitch had their ice-creams and were walking home, they went in-side the house to be greeted by every-one, Jay looked at the clock it said 5:17pm "tea will be ready in half-an-hour" Nani said from the kitchen. Just then there was a loud crash and the ground shook, every-one ran out-side to see a crater 15 feet away from the house and it looked like something was moving in-side the crater.

The object stood out of the burning crater, it was a giant alien robot, it was seven (7) feet tall, had two giant fists, one red eye and... gerbil ears? Then there was a loud laugh that Lilo and Stitch new all-to-well, just then a hover-craft hovered in mid-air and none other than Dr. Hamsterviel was driving it.

"HAMSTERVIEL!" Lilo scrammed in anger "what do you want!" Nani shouted with David by her side "what else you-not-so-smart-smarty-pants, to get my revenge by killing you all, HAHAHAHAHA! X-37, destroy them all" Dr. Hamsterviel shouted to the robot and pointing at the family, the robots one eye flickered for a second and then the robot started walking to the house, Stitch suddenly ran towards the robot, with all his alien features out ready to strike, but the robot was fast and swiped Stitch away, sending him flying into Nani's old jeep "STITCH!" Lilo cried as she ran to help Stitch out of the jeep, but he was stuck.

The robot was now over towering the two with its giant right arm above its head ready to end it. "Yes! Do it! Kill them!" Hamsterviel shouted, the robot brought its arm down hard and fast "LILO!" Nani shouted, Lilo and Stitch closed their eyes ready for the final blow, but it never came.

They both opened their eyes and to their surprise, there was Jay holding the robots arm at bay with the back of his left arm; every-one was stunned "leave them alone!" Jay shouted bringing his right fist into the robots chest sending it flying backwards ten (10) feet while still on its feet, every-one was speechless.

Jay ran up to the robot landing blow after blow like a boxer, leaving big dents in its armour, the robot hit Jay and sent him back a few feet, then two plasma machine guns came out of its back and started shooting at Jay.

Jay was fast and ran avoiding all the shots that came his way "come on is that all you've got?" Jay said mocking the robot. Meanwhile Stitch was able to free himself, he picked up a boulder twice his size and threw it at the robot, but the robot saw it coming and dogged it, but then it stumbled and Jay saw this as an opportunity, he ran up to it and jumped up above it "this is over, K.O. PUNCH" Jay shouted landing a giant blow with his right fist into the robots face smashing it and breaking the red eye.

The robot fell down on its back with a bang and its red light went out, the robot was done and Hamsterviel wasn't happy "you think your-o-so-clever don't you, well your wrong, take this!" Hamsterviel pulled out a control pad and hit a big red button, the robot then made a beeping noise and then it exploded, while Jay was on it "JAY!" every-one shouted as the flames engulfed Jay and the robot.

There was no-sign of Jay as the flames raged on "HAHAHAHA! Say your good-byes, because you are next!" Hamsterviel shouted pulling out a plasma gun, he aimed it right at the family, all of a sudden a piece of metal flew through the air at the gun and pierced it making it explode "who did that!" Hamsterviel demanded, all of a sudden Jay jumped out of the flames and landed a blow to the hover crafts main engine causing smoke to come out.

Jay landed a few feet away from the family who were stunned that he survived, Jay in his slightly burnt and torn clothes was smiling his cocky smile and looked up at the rodent "is that all you got RAT-BOY!" Jay shouted at Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel was red in the face with anger "I AM NOT RAT, I AM HAMSTER, HAMSTER! And you had better watch your backs; because I shall return and destroy you all" Hamsterviel shouted flying off.

The fire had stopped and Jay walked towards his friends "you all okay?" Jay asked the group, every-one nodded "that was so cool" Lilo said with happiness "you took-down that robot easily" "hey if Stitch hadn't thrown that boulder to distract it I wouldn't have taken it down so easily, thanks for the help Stitch" Jay said "no problem, and thank you for protecting me and booji-boo" Stitch replied. "Hey, that's what ohana does, we look out for each-other" Jay stated "now how about we have dinner?" just then the fire alarm went off "OH-NO!" Nani shouted running back into the house with David and Pleakley close behind.

Jumba, Lilo, Stitch and Jay soon followed.

Lilo, Stitch and Jumba were at the table talking to the grand council women on Jumba's laptop "so D.r Hamsterviel has returned" the G.C.W (grand council women) said in a serious tone "yes and it seems he means business" Jumba replied "in that case I will send Gantu and Reuben (Exp 625) to assist you, grand council women out" and with that the screen went black, Lilo and Stitch sat down on the couch next to jay.

"Well it looks like pizza tonight" Nani said after checking the burnt dinner "what do you want jay?" Nani asked "anything's good with me" Jay replied, Nani went to the phone and ordered the pizza "so older boy, where did you learn to fight like that?" Jumba asked "my father taught me when I was a kid" jay replied. "Where is family?" Jumba asked "still in the U.K." Jay replied "you are from U.K.? you are a long ways from home, don't you miss them?" Jumba asked "yea, but, I haven't seen them in over five (5) years" jay said leaning back in the sofa bringing up his right wrist and looking at his bracelet.

"Why haven't you seen them for so long, don't you miss them, did you have a fight?" Lilo asked "oh, no, no, nothing like that in fact I love them from the bottom of my heart, I just stopped seeing them that's all, they gave me this bracelet on my sixth birth-day... eleven years ago today" "wait, today?" Nani asked "so todays your birthday?" "Yea?" Jay replied "well happy birthday Jay, how old are you?" Lilo asked "I'm seventeen (17) today" Jay answered, just then the pizza arrived and every-one tucked in.

After diner Jay went to have a bath to clean some of the scratches he received from the explosion.

The steam from the bath filled the room and Jay lent-back in the water, but a sudden bolt of pain ran-down his entire back making him flinch in pain, it was always the same after a fight, the pain of his past, physically and mentally it was agonising but he slowly sank into the warm water and relaxed, he looked at his bracelet and thought of the life he used to have.

There was a knock on the door "Jay? I fixed your clothes for you" it was Pleakley "there by the door for you, okay?" "Thanks a lot Pleakley" Jay replied as he heard Pleakley leave.

Jay soon got out of the bath and went to his room and went to bed, he went to bed early because the battle really took it out of him, soon every-one was asleep, Lilo and Stitch in each-other's arms, Nani and David together and Pleakley and Jumba in there bunk beds, soon the house was silent.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Under the ocean off the coast of Kawaii in Hawaii.

In-side Hamsterviel's space ship Hamsterviel was storming through his base as mad as can be "that stupid boy got in the way of my revenge, I would have killed 626 (Stitch) and that stupid little Hawaiian girl (Lilo) and there-o-so-stupid "ohana" if he had just kept his nose out of it! No-matter, I will just have to destroy him as well. F-13 gets in here now!" Hamsterviel shouted and a small, one willed robot rolled in.

"Yes Sir Dr. Hamsterwiel?" "It's VIEL! Dr. Hamster-VIEL! You all-so-stupid robot, I have a task for you, I want you to gather information on that boy I encountered today, find out everything about him so I can know his weakness" Hamsterviel ordered the robot "yes sir!" the robot gave a salute and rolled off out of the room, Hamsterviel walked over to a window and looked out to the ocean floor as fish passed by, he then gave an evil grin "who knows? This just might be fun, AHAHAHAHAHA... (COUGH!)... hair-ball!... (COUGH!) "

End


End file.
